


More Than A Feeling

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual!Derek, Brief Mention of Homophobic Language, Cocky Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Identiy Crisis, Spit Roasting, deputy!Derek, deputy!erica, handjobs, pining!derek, pornstar!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is alone on the set and eye fucking the shit out of Deputy Derek Hale, who’s been assigned to protect him. Stiles No-Last-Name is the biggest thing in gay porn since…well, Derek doesn’t actually know because Derek is straight. He’s never seen gay porn in his life. He played a lot of sports in high school so he’s seen his fair share of dicks, but not like this.</p><p>He’s just watched Stiles get rimmed for what was probably about half an hour, but felt like an eternity. The way Stiles moaned, and his eyelashes fluttered had Derek holding his deputy hat strategically to hide his deeply confusing hard on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt "Where is the Sterek AU where 100% Straight!Businessman!Derek Hale falls insanely in love & lust with Male!Rising Porn Star!Stiles Stilinski at first sight? Such PERFECTION needs to be written… / 100% Straight!Deputy falls in lust with Male!Stripper Stiles."
> 
> I got two prompts that were super similar so I just combined them. Hope it works!
> 
> Beta'd by [Heather](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HTH31)

His chest keeps hitching and he knows his face is burning red, but he can’t look away as Stiles licks his lips and spreads his legs, his hand tugging lazily on his dick. Derek imagines that he can hear the slick sound of the lube and skin on skin, but in reality their surroundings are far too loud. The director is shouting something to the lighting guy, and Stiles’ co-star is talking loudly, and obnoxiously on his cell phone.

Stiles is alone on the set and eye fucking the shit out of Deputy Derek Hale, who’s been assigned to protect him. Stiles No-Last-Name is the biggest thing in gay porn since…well, Derek doesn’t actually know because Derek is straight. He’s never seen gay porn in his life. He played a lot of sports in high school so he’s seen his fair share of dicks, but not like this.

He’s just watched Stiles get rimmed for what was probably about half an hour, but felt like an eternity. The way Stiles moaned, and his eyelashes fluttered had had Derek holding his deputy hat strategically to hide his deeply confusing hard on. 

He’s been assigned to protect Stiles, because he’s been receiving death threats by the handful, so it’s not like he can leave, or even just stop watching Stiles. He’s _here_ to watch him; that’s his job. He’s just doing his job. He drags in a harsh breath that burns all the way down as someone finally arrives to bring Stiles a robe. Stiles smiles and says something to the woman, too quietly for Derek to hear, draping the robe around his shoulders as he flashes a smile in Derek’s direction.

"Hey Deputy Hale. What’s the happs?" Stiles stands beside him guzzling from a water bottle. Derek opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He doesn’t say anything in favor of watching the way Stiles’ head tips back, stretching his throat, water trickling from the side of his mouth. He hasn’t tied his robe and his dick is still red and hard, pressed against his dark happy trail.

"Um. Nothing. All’s clear. Deputy Reyes will be relieving me in about ten minutes to escort you home."

"Uh, right. Thanks for the update RoboDeputy."

Derek scowls; he wants to be funny and he wants to make Stiles’ laugh like his co-star does. He can’t make himself talk (or function) like a fucking normal person when Stiles’ dick is staring him in the face. Not to mention his burgeoning sexual identity crisis causing him some hassle. 

"Did you…um…see the remake?" he manages to croak out.

"Oh my God! You go to movies? I thought you just like, powered down at night," Stiles mock gapes.

Derek blushes and glances down at his feet.

"I’m sorry. I’m being a jerk. Yeah, I did. I hate to sound like a basement dwelling fanboy, but it just doesn’t live up to the original version."

"No, I agree," of course Derek agrees.

Stiles’ face lights up and he leans in closer, his mouth still wet from his drink, and his breath smells like cinnamon. Derek licks his lips, wondering how he would taste. 

"Hey guys! Stiles, tie your robe you show off. We’ve all seen your dick. We’re all impressed. Now put the monster away," Erica interrupts their tentative conversation, bouncing cheerfully between them.

"Is everyone impressed?" Stiles juts his hips out. He’s talking to Erica, but watching Derek, who can’t breathe until Stiles sighs and wraps the robe around himself, tying it up with a hard jerk.

Erica laughs and shoves him toward the dressing room.

"Put some pants on so we can leave, and I can spend my shift watching your boring ass," Erica sighs.

"Nothing boring about this ass!" Stiles shouts over his shoulder.

Derek is mortified to find himself nodding along with Erica; he just manages to stop himself before she turns around. He fills her in on the day, and takes his leave without saying goodbye to anyone.

***

At home, he tries to jerk off to his usual porn; he has his favorites bookmarked, but tonight they just aren’t doing it for him. He’s hard but he can’t get off, his poor cock is painfully red and he lets out a huff of annoyance before closing the browser window. He closes his eyes and immediately his thoughts leap to Stiles. Today, he’d had to watch him get spit roasted, and he almost came in his uniform imagining himself coming down Stiles’ throat.

He looks over his shoulder, even though he lives alone, and leans forward, slowly typing in Stiles’ name. He clicks on the first video he finds, and is coming within the first five minutes. He lies back on his bed, covered in his sticky mess, and stares at the ceiling, wondering what’s happening to him. After he’s cleaned himself up, he opens Google again and types in the word ‘bisexuality.’

After spending most of the night reading up on bisexuality, he reaches the conclusion that maybe it isn’t such a surprise after all. He hates thinking about Kate, and especially about sex with her, but he remembers asking her what she thought about butt play and how she’d laughed and called him a ‘faggot,’ and he’d never dared to bring it up again. 

He decides he needs outside perspective, so he dials the most rational person he knows.

"Boyd."

"Ithinki’mbisexual."

"It’s customary to reply with a greeting, Hale. At least before you drop shit like that on someone."

"Hi," Derek bites the side of his thumb, waiting for his best friend to pass judgement.

"So. You might be bi?" 

Derek nods then clears his throat, letting out an affirmative hum.

"Is this because of the Stiles kid?"

"Maybe."

"It’s cool man. No need to freak out about it. Most people have sexual crises in college, you’re just a little bit behind the game," Boyd calmly informs him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And maybe you should talk to this kid. Feel it out."

"I do talk to him."

"Derek. Not about his detail or about crime stuff. Come on, man."

"We talked about Robocop today."

"That’s a good start, buddy. Did he like the remake?"

"No."

"I like him already. Do you want to keep this between us?"

"Oh right, ‘cause Erica will ever let you do that. It’s fine, tell her; she’s probably listening anyway."

Derek hears a yelp on the other end and Boyd laughs.

"I’ll see you tomorrow, man. Seriously, don’t freak out about it. Call me if you start to.” 

Thank God for Boyd.

***

Derek has gradually started talking to Stiles. He still can’t form complete sentences when Stiles’ cock is on display, but he manages okay when he’s fully dressed. They talk about food, and Stiles complains about how his dad never eats healthy. Derek tells him about his house on the preserve and how he likes to run in the woods.

Something begins to unfurl between them. Derek is still lost on the bisexual front, but he thinks he’s firmly in the Stiles-sexual camp at the very least. He’s humming to himself and smiling, replaying how he’d made Stiles laugh today. A full loud laugh that petered off into little giggles that Stiles couldn’t seem to stop. 

His hands are in the air, mid-stretch, when he looks across the row of desks to see Stiles standing in front of the reception desk. Holly, the oldest dispatcher on earth, is grinning and batting her eyelashes at him. Stiles is leaning casually over the desk, wearing worn out flannel and baggy jeans. He’s still probably the sexiest thing Derek has ever seen, and his breath heaves as he slowly lowers his arms. He pretends to type while watching Stiles from the corner of his eye.

The Sheriff comes out of his office and drags Stiles into a hug, and Derek has to stop pretending like he isn’t staring and just gapes at the display before him. 

"Derek, you’ve met my son. He’s come to have lunch with me."

"Yes, Sir. I have. Met him," Derek swallows.

He’s been jerking off to his boss’ son for a month now. He’s almost positive that the Sheriff can read minds from the way he squints unhappily at Derek, and Stiles just stands there, smirking with his stupid, beautiful mouth. Derek wonders if it would be unprofessional to just hide quietly beneath his desk until they leave.

"It was nice seeing you, Deputy Hale," Stiles pushes Derek’s neatly organized pencils out of place and smiles, before following his dad into the office.

Derek buries his head in his hands and takes a moment to hate himself.

***

"I really thought better of you, son."

"Excuse me, Sir?"

The Sheriff is standing behind his desk, glaring down at Derek. “I didn’t think you’d be so judgmental. I assigned you to my son’s detail because I trusted you, and assumed you’d be professional and discreet about it.”

"What?"

"It’s not that I love my son’s career choice, but it’s his choice, and I support that," the Sheriff sounds a little like he’s trying to convince himself at the same time as berating Derek.

"I don’t mind, Sir."

"Oh?"

"Uh, no. Kind of…the opposite, actually?" Derek fidgets in his seat.

"You like him?"

"Yes," Derek winces and thinks ‘pleasedon’tshootme’

The Sheriff laughs until he’s wheezing. “Oh you poor man. Good luck with that one.”

"What?" Derek thinks this might be a dream.

"My son is a handful, I know that more than anyone. But if you like him then make your move. Just, God be with you, and all that."

"Thank you?" Derek stands, hoping to escape this conversation as soon as he can. His hand is on the doorknob when the Sheriff calls him back.

"But know that if you hurt him, at all, I _will_ kill you," the Sheriff squints at him, strangely menacing for a usually easygoing man.

Derek swallows and nods, sure that his eyes can’t get any wider. He’s not sure he can handle this family.

But he still wants to try.

***

"I heard something good today," Stiles is still naked, running his hands through his hair, messing it up. They’re waiting for the camera set up so Stiles can do the money shot. His dick is half hard and lying against his hip, and Derek can’t stand it.

He only manages a grunt in reply.

"I heard that you like me."

Derek’s head snaps up and he knows he looks like a deer in headlights. Stiles smiles, just a small tick to the side, looking uncharacteristically shy as he rests his hand on the back of his neck.

"It’s good news, ‘cause I like you too. I mean I know the porn star thing is weird, and maybe you don’t want to date me because of it but I…"

Derek cuts him off with a kiss. Stiles kisses back without hesitation, pressing his whole body against Derek’s. His mouth is slick and does indeed taste like cinnamon, and his face is clean shaven but still prickles against Derek’s hands. It’s strange, and it throws off his rhythm, but it’s a good kind of strange.

Stiles tips his head back and moans, grinding against Derek’s own erection. Derek gasps and bites at Stiles neck.

"Can I…touch it?" Derek asks without looking up.

"Fuck, yes."

The skin is soft to the touch and feels heavy, the angle is strange, but the motions are familiar. He pulls gently and Stiles moans into his mouth, rutting into his hand. It doesn’t take much until Stiles is coming and saying Derek’s name quietly. So different from the way he is on set; loud and wanton. His quiet gasps are real, and for them alone. Stiles is boneless and hanging himself in Derek’s embrace while he laughs, sex drunk, and pushes a clumsy hand against Derek’s dick. Derek’s dick that’s now pressing painfully against his fly. Stiles grips it through the material and whispers.

"Come for me, Derek."

Derek doubles over, makes a sound like he’s been punched, and comes in his pants. He stammers out an apology.

"No way. That was fucking hot. But next time, we should both be naked," Stiles butterflies kisses all over his face, across his jaw, and his closed eyelids.

"Next time, can we have a date first?" Derek mumbles.

"Really?"

"Only if you want to," Derek is suddenly unsure.

"I do want. You can pick me up tomorrow,” Stiles nods his head as though it’s decided and there’s no going back.

There may have been another round with less clothing in the cards, but the PA knocks on the door to interrupt them. A lot of yelling and rescheduling follows, since they’ve now missed the money shot all thanks to Derek.

Stiles totally throws him under the bus, the little shit.

They leave with Stiles fully dressed, and Derek wearing a pair of too small sweatpants and an even smaller t-shirt, his sticky uniform bundled up in Stiles’ backpack.

"Are you sure you’re okay with the porn thing?"

Derek bites his lip and makes an effort to think about it.

"I think I am. But can I reserve the right to freak out about it in the future?" he asks.

Stiles laughs and fiddles with the hem of Derek’s borrowed shirt.

"No. But you can reserve the right to _talk_ to me about it in the future.”

Derek nods. “Seems fair.”

He ducks his head for a kiss and they make out hungrily, ignoring the setting sun and the people trailing out around them.

"I do have one thing I need to talk about," Derek admits once they come up for air.

"Oh?" Stiles’ face is blank but his long fingers twist around each other, betraying his calmness.

"I think I need to ask your Dad to take me off your detail."

Stiles’ laugh is relieved, and he nods in agreement.

"Seems fair."

They stop to kiss again, and Derek decides to table the _‘I thought I was straight until I met you’_ discussion until after their first date. He doesn’t want to push his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr.](http://sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com/) Come say hi and prompt me.


End file.
